planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Siberian Tiger
| image = SiberianTiger.jpg | scientificname = Panthera tigris altaica | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | countries = China, Russia, North Korea, Mongolia | iucnstatus = en | fencegrade =3 Climb Proof >3.00m | landarea =705 | waterarea =0 | climbingarea =0 | temperature =-4-28 | biome = | gsize =1-2 | malebachelor =1 | femalebachelor =1 | reproduction =Easy | maturity =4 years | sterility =Unknown | gestaincub =3 months | interbirth =24 months | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Felidae | genus = Panthera }}The (Panthera tigris altaica) is a large Asian feline featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 562 The Siberian tiger (or Panthera tigris altaica) - also known as the Amur tiger - is the largest of the cat species. It is characterised by orange-yellow fur with thin, black stripes and a paler undercoat on its belly. Its head is also very large, with strong jaws containing large canines. The species was once common and widespread in the Far East of Russia and the North-Eastern borders of China and North Korea, but by the 1940s it had been hunted to near extinction for its fur, with only 40 Siberian tigers remaining in the wild. The population has slowly recovered thanks to conservation efforts in Russia, and there are now 560 individuals in the wild. Social Siberian tigers are solitary animals, only interacting with each other to mate or fight over mates, with the exception to this being a mother with her cubs. The tigers have extremely large ranges and live in extremely varied environments, and are happiest with plenty of their own space. Reproduction Siberian tigers track each other across great distances by scent marking and leaving scratches on trees. When a male finally finds a female, they will circle each other, growling, until the female allows him to mate. The mother will be pregnant for 3 months before giving birth to between 3 and 4 cubs in a secluded den - they will stay in the den until they are 2 to 3 months old, at which point they will accompany their mother so she can begin to teach them how to hunt. They remain by her side until they are 2 years old, when they will leave and establish their own territory. Animal Care Whole Carcass Bones |Food Tray Water Pipe |Frozen Blood Pumpkin Pinata Enrichment Restraint Feeder |Blood Scent Marker Cardboard Box Firehose Ball Large Ball Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pad Scratching Post Sprinkler |TO BE ADDED }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts #Siberian tigers have the largest hunting range of any tiger species, and males will travel up to 1000km in search of food and mates. #The Siberian tiger is the only tiger species that lives in snowy conditions. #Siberian tigers can reach speeds of 60kmh (40mph), even across snow. #An adult Siberian tiger can run while holding prey weighing 100kg Like the human fingerprint, tiger stripe patterns are unique to each tiger. #Some think of the Siberian tiger as 'white'; white Siberian tigers have been bred in zoos, but they would not survive in the wild due to poor camouflage in the trees making it difficult to hunt. Other Trivia *Recent taxonomy categorizes the Siberian tiger as a population of the mainland tiger, one of the two currently valid tiger subspecies (the other being the Sunda Island tiger). Gallery SiberianTigerPZ.jpg References Category:Taiga Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Habitat Animals Category:Carnivores